Scene 133
Cold open No cold open. Color plate of Clare and Stigmata in the original magazine publication.Jump Square, December 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, p. 757 Cassandra 'Unknown aura' As the Ghosts rush through a Toulouse valley forest to intercept Cassandra, Helen senses a familar aura nearby, but Miria orders everyone to concentrate on Cassandra.Jump Square, December 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, p. 759 'Clare alone' The Ghosts confront Cassandra, who launches her tentacled heads. While Clare's comrades take evasion action, Clare holds her position. Immediately four tentacled heads surround her, one directly in front—and three from behind.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 760–764 Clare fully awakens Ilena's arm and counterattacks with Quick-sword. Clare minces the first head, then the three from the rear. Cassandra resorts to her locomotive tentacles, but Clare minces these also.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 765–767 In a final lunge, Clare tries to destroy Cassandra's vital core, but only damages the awakened body's left breast and Cassandra's real left arm.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 767–768 Clare lands among her comrades as Cassandra regenerates. Clare estimates that after the 7-year Timeskip, her Quick-sword technique may now be the equal of Ilena's.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 769–771 'Miria's plan' Miria's interior monologue reveals her stratagem—while she and her comrades distract Cassandra, elsewhere Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma collectively synchronize their Yoma Power with Cassandra's (hence the Jump Square title "Collective Resonance"), a technique that has parallels with Yoma Energy Alignment and Control and Yoma Power Harmonization. The goal is breaking the spell that Priscilla has over Cassandra's mind.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 771–772 On horseback in the hills, Dae and Rubel observe the engagement in the valley below. Dae knows that the Ghosts' effort is doomed to fail. The Ghosts again dodge the renewed attacks of Cassandra, now completely healed.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 773–774 From another high vantage point, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma realize their failure to synchronize with Cassandra. They now talk among themselves about the mysterious, yet familar aura that Helen noticed earlier.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, p. 775 New Abyssal 'Prey or predator?' Elsewhere, the Destroyer–Priscilla entity confronts a Riful-like being. Destroyer–Priscilla places a hand on the girl's head, possibly to absorb the being. But the being declares her hatred and hurls back Destroyer–Priscilla. The girl opens her mouth and launches Yoma rods resembling those of Dauf's.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 776–783 Destroyer–Priscilla counterattacks with its own rods, but the girl smashes the rods with her hair tentacles, then launches more rods.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 784–785 'Unexpected allies' Terrified, Chronos and Lars are aghast at the turn of events. Miria's plan has apparently failed. But the sterner female Awakeneds decide to take matters into their own hands and join the Ghosts to stop Cassandra.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 786–789 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US